


no sound to hide behind/doomed from the start.

by timetosaygoodbye



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Skeleton Boyfriends, blood tw, gun tw, isnt that what it is???, muder tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetosaygoodbye/pseuds/timetosaygoodbye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what you'll get when you add me being tired + driving through chicago at 7 am + witnessing the sunset on the buildings + wanting to go to california</p>
            </blockquote>





	no sound to hide behind/doomed from the start.

**Author's Note:**

> literally no idea, thank you very much

He fiddles with the zipper of the hoodie, pulling it up and down, and up and down. 

He sighs. 

"I'm a goner." Tyler sings out, but it appears more as a pained cry for help. 

Josh sighs, walking along the empty rode with him. 

-  
"Two young men appearing to be in their twenties, both spotted in the Santa Monica area. One was said to be wearing a white, I repeat, white ski mask. Also sporting a blue button down suit and pants. A black tie too. The shorter one was apparently wearing a zipped up skeleton hoodie, and black pants. Both men wearing red shoes. Do you copy?"   
-  
The sunlight is beaming down on the both of them. The morning has only begun in California. 

"Look at that fucking cactus," Josh scoffs. 

Tyler puts his fingers to his head, counting down to three in small breaths. He pulls the trigger, making a explosion sound with his mouth. 

Josh just wants a new pair of drum sticks. 

\- 

Tyler's laughs are bouncing off of the walls. Insane and broken. 

He plays it over in his mind, like a VHS tape from 1993. The one he kept his Full House recordings on. 

Smash, smash, smash. 

The man had thrashed around, eyes going wide. Tyler knows that if his mouth wasn't covered with duct tape, he'd be begging for his life.If his hands and feet weren't bound together, he'd be making a run for it. 

Tyler laughs, zipping up his hoodie. He pulls the trigger. 

He can't even contain the laughs as the grasps the sink, staring at his sleep deprived eyes in a 7/11 bathroom at 6:00 in the morning. Oh, he laughs. 

\- 

Josh is leaning against the bathroom door, standing outside, letting the pink morning light blend with his freshly dyed hair. 

Tyler's laughs are slipping it's way under the door and into Josh's ears. 

He looks down, kicking at an abandoned Coke can near his feet. 

Josh has no clue what Tyler's laughing at. He shakes his head, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

-

Josh hasn't taken his ski mask off since day one. 

Tyler's hoodie has had blood stains for three days. 

He stuffs his gun in one pocket of his hoodie, and takes Josh's hand into his. 

He fiddles with the zipper of the hoodie, pulling it up and down, and up and down.


End file.
